


Under the weather.

by Mntdewtop



Category: Actor RPF
Genre: Bearded Chris Evans, Couch Cuddles, Cuddling & Snuggling, Dogs, Domestic Fluff, Dorks in Love, Long-haired seb, M/M, One Shot, Sick Character, Sickfic, Swearing, Tattoos
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-12
Updated: 2017-08-12
Packaged: 2018-12-02 20:04:07
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 622
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11516454
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mntdewtop/pseuds/Mntdewtop
Summary: Chris cares for his sick Sebastian.





	Under the weather.

Sebastian sucked in a long breath of air through his nose, stretching his long legs and toned arms, arching his strong back off the bed. He instantly knew he was sick. From the turning in his tummy, foggy head to his runny nose. Betty, the medium sized Australian Shepherd rested on the foot of the bed, keeping his toes warm.

His throat felt as if swallowed a razor blade before falling asleep. The Romanian groaned, pulling some sheets around himself to shuffle to the living room. Flopping onto the couch, fumbling around for his phone. Long, nimble fingers found his boyfriend's number and pressed call.

"Hello?" He croaked when Chris picked up.

" _Mornin, Seb_." His voice, too, deep from sleep. " _Sleep well, babe?"_

The brunette pressed the phone to his chest and coughed wetly in his elbow. "Yeah. "

" _Are you sick?"_

Sebastian decided to rest his phone on his belly on speaker, projecting his Boyfriend's soothing voice. "... yeah." He answered reluctantly. 

The other end of the line had crackling sound for a brief second. Like the person on the other end was getting out of bed. " _Can you hold tight for three hours? I'll bring Dodger_. " Chris persuaded gently, knowing very well the cubby dumpling that was his beloved boyfriend adored his dog. 

"You don't need to take care of me. I'm a big boy." Sebastian's point didn't get across very far as he sneezed three times into his elbow. Quick in succession and snotty.

" _Yes I do. I've seen you sick before. You get pretty out of it, Sebby and you're usually sick for at least three days. I'm coming over to take care of my boyfriend. Whether he likes it or not."_

He smiled. "I guess he's just gonna have to deal with it then."

" _Yup_." He popped the 'p'. " _I'm not busy for three weeks. How's your schedule looking?_ "

Sebastian leaned his heavy head on the arm rest. Betty's paws padded down the hallway and to the couch. "I'm free for the next four weeks."

" _Perfect_. " They both agreed when they first started dating they'd put their hectic careers first but always find time to get together.

"Hey, Chris?" His hand dropped to the dog's silky coat.

" _Yeah, baby?_ "

"I love you."

" _I love you too."_

* * *

Dodger was practically buzzing and bouncing with energy when they walked through the door to Sebastian's apartment. Chris barely had time to open the door with his key before his claws skittered across the hardwood floor to the couch.

"Dodger!" The Bostonian hissed. Praying that his dog didn't wake up Sebastian. "Get off!"

"He's okay." Seb reassured, voice light and broken. He scratches Dodger's soft, furry chest. "Huh, bubba? Oh you're so _cute_." Chris left his suitcase by the door, closed said door, shucked off his jacket and shoes and went to his boyfriend. "Hi."

"Hi, baby." White bed sheets were tangled around his long legs. His eyes had dark circles around them and his shoulder length hair was either gathered in a bun except a few strands spread out on the cushions. Chris placed his hand over Seb's hot forehead. Dodger settles down beside Betty, his adorable head laying on her side.

"Can I at least get a kiss?"

Chris sighed jokingly, "Only if I have too." He smooched him on the nose.

"Snuggle with me." He pouted.

"You're so needy. It's adorable. Bed or here?"

"Bed. More room." The brunette raised his arms, "Carry me?" Chris bent down to pick him up, blanket and sickness in all. He walked them to the bed and spread out on king-sized mattress. Sebastian immediately curled on his boyfriend's side. His hand went to his collar bone, fingertips tracing the delicate words written in ink.  

 


End file.
